


Excuses

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Just a lil library love





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Do you think I could get a request about George Luz meeting a girl who works at a library? (You’re an extremely talented writer by the way! 😊😊) - anon

Your entire life you had loved books, so it was only fitting that you found work in a library. It was the main library in West Warwick and you were the head librarian, you spent your days cataloguing and reading books while people came in to do research or just for entertainment. You enjoyed your job greatly, you lived alone in your small apartment so it was nice to come to work and meet so many new people each day, most people who came in were friendly and liked to talk.

George Luz was something else. He was one of those people that everyone knew, even if he didn’t know you, he was known for his impressions and good sense of humour. He had come into the library a few times before the war, he had been one of the loudest people to ever come into the building but everyone was enjoying his company so you hadn’t had the heart to tell him to shush.

After the war you hadn’t seen him around, you hadn’t even given him much thought if you were honest until one day he sauntered into the library and you remembered that, hey, George Luz is a person that exists. You were a little surprised that he walked up to you behind the counter but gave him a smile, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

He smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I was wondering if you had a book here?”

“Maybe just one or two,” you smiled wryly and he laughed as you slid the log book across the desk in front of you, “Which book?”

“The Great Gatsby.”

You flicked through the pages and nodded, “Yup, we’ve got some in. I’ll show you where it is, follow me.” You slid out from behind the counter and began to walk him through the building, twisting in between aisles of books of all genres and tables of people reading and doing work.

“So, how long have you worked here?” he asked as he followed a step behind you.

You looked at him over your shoulder and quirked your lips, “Like five or six years.”

His eyes widened, “Wow, really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here.”

“No,” you nodded in acknowledgement, “But I’ve seen you.” He blushed and ducked his head bashfully, “It’s George, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he nodded, his confidence already back, “It seems you know who I am but not the other way round, what’s your name?”

“Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Y/N,” he gave you a bright smile and you couldn’t help but like the way your name rolled off his tongue.

“Pleasure’s all mine,” you stopped in front of a shelf and pulled a copy of the book off, “Is that all you need?”

He grabbed the book from you and you couldn’t tell if the way your fingers brushed was accidental or on purpose. “No, actually I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?”

On purpose then. You were a little taken back to say the least, “Excuse me?”

George shrugged a little, “What? You’re cute, I’m single, why not?”

You laughed a little, “Maybe you’ve known me less than two minutes?”

“And what better way to get to know each other than over coffee?”

You raised your eyebrows, “You’re being rather forward, I ought to smack you in the mouth.”

He grinned, “Go ahead but I’d rather you didn’t. Okay, how about this? You go out with me and if you don’t like me then you really can smack me in the mouth?”

From what you knew George Luz was a good guy and what did you have to lose? “Alright,” you sighed, “But I have to work until the library closes.”

He nodded, “That’s good enough for me. That’s what? Another two hours? I’ll pick you up outside at the end of your shift and we’ll go get dinner.”

You laughed, “This is crazy, but okay.”

If possible, he smiled wider, “Great, see you later.”

You shook your head as he walked off, not quite sure what to make of what just happened.

—

Once everyone had cleared out of the library you made sure all the lights were turned off and gathered your things to leave. When you stepped outside you were surprised to see George standing outside waiting for you, “I didn’t think you’d actually show up,” you commented as you locked the doors.

“What kind of gentlemen would I be if I did that,” he smiled and offered you his arm, “You still coming?”

You smiled and linked your arm through his, “I suppose so. Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll find out when we get there,” he grinned.

—

He had taken you to a small diner, then to a swing club down the street and finished with ice cream along the beach as the tide slowly rolled in. You were glad you had chosen flat shoes for the day rather than the heels you sometimes wore.

You hadn’t expected your day to turn out like this but you were glad it did, “So why The Great Gatsby?”

“Huh?” George frowned.

“The book,” you supplied, “Why that one?”

“Oh,” he blushed, “It was the first book that came to my mind.”

“What do you mean?”

“I needed an excuse to talk to you,” he admitted.

“Oh,” you blushed and looked down. “I’m glad you did.”

“Me, too.”

You slowed down as you reached your apartment building, “This is me. Thank you for tonight.”

He smiled softly, “My pleasure.” He bit his lip and took a deep breath, “Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly as you looked into his deep brown eyes.

“You’ll get lipstick on you,” you warned weakly, unsure why you would come up with something to make him not kiss you.

“I don’t mind,” he shrugged. Then he brushed your hair behind your ears and leaned down to kiss you softly, you melted into the kiss and put your hands on his shoulders as you kissed him back.

George pulled back much too soon for your liking and you made a noise of protest, he chuckled, “I’ve got to be a gentlemen.”

“Screw that,” you scrunched your nose.

He laughed and shook his head, “Nope, only the best for you. Can we do this again sometime?”

You nodded eagerly, “I’m free whenever.”

“Great,” he smiled, “Maybe I’ll pop in to borrow another library book tomorrow.”

“Maybe you don’t need an excuse to see me,” you countered.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he smiled, he leaned forward to kiss you quickly again once more. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, George.”


End file.
